


Too Different?

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Yes, we are, DiNozzo. We are too different.”





	Too Different?

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“I think you know what I wanna tell you?”

“Yes, I know. You wanna tell me once again, that we are too different. Too different to be together.”

“Yes, we are, DiNozzo. We are too different.”

“But ...”

“But?”

“Um, nothing.”

“Please tell me, Tony.”

“It's late and I'm tired. I'll better go home now.”

“DiNozzo!”

“I'm really tired, it was a long day.”

“Tony, what did you want to say?”

“Damn! I know that we are different, Gibbs! And maybe we're too different, yes. But maybe we're not. I know it wouldn’t be easy, no, it would't, but I wanna ... try it anyway.”

“What do you wanna try, Tony?”

“You know what I mean, boss!”

...

“Gibbs? Please say something!”

“You're really sure you wanna ... try it?

“Yes, boss! I'm sure!”

...

“Jethro?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me again. Please.”

“OK.”


End file.
